Sonic the Experiment
by Link the Hedgehog
Summary: This is a big hit on my Wattpad account, so here. I don't own any of this! In this fan fiction you will want to read an experiment goes wrong thus making Sonic the Hedgehog! (I know, bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

(I don't own Sonic or Sonic characters)

"Welcome winner and winner's family. I'm Joy ,a robot specially designed for giving tores. Please fallow me."?Joy said. Joy had her brown hair in pig tails, purple eyes and had a regular tore girl outfit.

"Here is a picture of my creator/founder of Eggman Industry ,Dr Robotnik."said Joy.

"Perky much."said a cocky teenage boy with spitked brown hair, sky blue eyes. He was wearing a green hodie and blue jeans with white gloves and socks with red shoes that had a white stripe and golden buckle.(they got the shoes at a yard sale for three dollars)

"Sonic, behave! Your being a bad influence on your brother! " said his mother who was pushing a stroller with a one year old son who had red hair and green eyes.(I'm letting you decide how they look like.)

"Yes mom."said Sonic.

[after one long tore later and some boring explanations :-P )

"And here is where Dr. Robotnik is doing his latest experiment. Experiment 1256739 AKA the Antho project. Any questions?"said Joy. "No. Okay. Stay here while I get ."

Soon came in. "Hello. I'm ."

"Hi I'm Sonic Mick. I'm the winner of your race, and this is my family. That's my little brother Knuckles(boom! mines blown) and that's my mom Kathy."said Sonic.

"A pleasure to meet you all." said with a grin. "I'm sure you are wondering why your not at the front door right now."everyone nodded. "Well that's for me to know and you to find out!" he said as he puts on a face mask.

Gas started spraying into the room. Then they all (except for Robotnik) passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh wh-where am I?"said Sonic as he regains consciousness.

"Ahh I see you're finally awake."Robotnik said as he walked up to the kidnap boy.

"Hay Eggman!"yelled Sonic,"What are you doing this for!"

"You see the winner of the race doesn't only get a tore, the winner also gets to be part of my experiment!At least if you ever want to see your persuasions family again."Robotnik said evily.

'This man is crazy but it's the only way to save my family.'Sonic thought."Fine! I'll do it!"

"Perfect! Now this won't hurt a bit, just sit still."Robotnik said as he puts wires on Sonic.

"K."

Robotnik then started the machine and everything was going smoothly. But then one year old Knuckles came in.

"Biwg brwother!"Knuckles said.

"Huh? Knuckles? Mom?"Sonic said as he turned his head."Ahhhhhhh!"Sonic started to scream.

"I TOLD YOU TO SIT STILL! NOW YOUR GETTING ELECTROCUTED!"yelled Dr. Robotnik.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Knuckles, see you later ahhhhhhh!"Sonic said with final that was left was his gloves and shoes.

Knuckles ran to the chair his brother was once sitting in gathered what was left and the words 'see you later' started to echo through his mind. "Biwg brwother," Knuckles started to cry,"come back pleawse."

(ANDI JUST STARTED A HUNDRED NEW FAN FICTIONS! I DON'T OWN SONIC OR SONIC CHARTERS!)


	3. Chapter 3

Tails: Hi there. Link got sick so I have to take over for her. So for some help I got Sonic and Knuckles.

Sonic: That last chapter was dark.

Knuckles:I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE MADE ME SAY THAT! IT'S GOING TO TAKE FOREVER TO GET BACK MY PRIDE!

Tails:Let's get started.*sweat drop*

[15 years later]

"And here's your new room Miles."said Kathy to the eight years old boy who had yellow hair and was wearing a yellow hodie ,blue jeans, red and white shoes , white gloves on and had a suitcase in one and a backpack in the other.

He looked around the room and what he saw was some wesaling posters, a bunk-bed, a work-desk and a dressier. Honestly he thought it was a little empty but he just turn around and smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm going to start making dinner. You can start unpacking."said Kathy.

Miles did it with a bit of hesitation. He unpacked his action figures, comic books, his chemistry set, checkers and a toy airplane. But when he was hanging up his clothes he saw his new brother was jock. He was scared because he knew what jocks did to nerds like him.(Sonic: Think back to high school.?)

"Umm, hello. I'm Knuckles and who are you?"Knuckles said a bit confused. Knuckles had deredlokes and was wearing a football practice uniform.(Knuckles:I think I just got home from football practice?)

"H-hi. I-I'm M-Miles."Miles said.(Tails:Is she trying to make my character look like a scared little kid?Knuckles:Well to be :Knuckles, don't say a word.)

"Miles? Oh your the kid my mom adoted!"looks over at the chemistry set."If you think that I'm going to bully you than you are wrong. I'm your big brother now, I'll just tease you a bit."Knuckles said.

"BOYS! DINNER IS READY!"mom yelled.

"Come on. Let's get some grub."Knuckles said before they ran to the kitchen.

Tails:So is that it?

Knuckles: No. She usely ends off with a joke.

Sonic:So, who has one?

Knuckles:I think we should just-

Rouge: Hay Knucky! Thanks for the Master Emerald!*flys away*

Knuckles:?ROUGE GIVE ME BACK THE MASTER EMERALD RIGHT NOW!* runs after her*

Sonic and Tails:O_o

Sonic:*sweat drop* She doesn't own any of this.

Tails:* sweat drop* Good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Hey guys I'm back. O-o WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE❗❗❗

Everyone:*stops fighting*

Sonic: Well...it all started when I turned on Minecrath.

Me:WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH MY HOUSE❗❗❗

Everyone:*runs away*

Me:start the story. YOU GUYS BETTER GET BACK HERE AND FIX MY HOUSE❗❗❗❗❗❗❗

[one week later]

It Miles' first day of school. He was at resses playing with his his action figures when a group of bullies came.

"Hay newbie. I'm Oke and right now you're sitting in my seat."said Oke.

"Yeah."said kid 1.

"O-oh I'm sorry I didn't mean~"Miles stuttered.

"Are thoes your toys sissy?" Oke interrupted.

"They're called action figures and I'm not a sissy." Miles said now getting mad.

"Well then let's make a deal. Both you and me have to spend a whole weekend in the adboned lad. The first person to leave is the the loser and the winner will get to pick what happens to the loser. Do we have a deal?" Oke said with an evil grin on his face.

"Deal!"

But unknown to Miles is how his life and everyone's around him was going to change.

Me: Now that I got you all. NO ONE LEAVES UNTIL YOU FIX MY HOUSE❗❗❗

Vector: At lest I will know where the computer room is.

Espio:*sweat drop* You really need pharipy.

Me:I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS GOOD BYE !


	5. Chapter 5

Pat: Hi guys Pat here. And this is Jen.

Jen: Hello.

Pat: And we are in Sonic's house. And Link are you sure we are allowed to be in here.

Me: Yes.

Jen: This is cool. And I'm glad that I can't~ ahh I just fell in a hole.

Pat:How did you fall in a hole? We are in a house.

Me: Sorry I forgot to turn off the sicerty. I'll be right back.

Pat:Okay? Start the story gess?

Jen: Get me out of here.

* * *

It was Friday night and Miles was stuff up for a whole weekend in an abandoned lab. He was about to jump out the window when Knuckles caught him(Pat: You can decide what he's wearing. Jen:I'm almost out of the hole.)

"Where do you think you're going?" Knuckles said.

"I'm going to the abandoned lab."Miles said nervously.

"WHAT! Why would you go there?!"

"A guy named Oke called me a sissy. So we made a bet."

"That is no reason to go to the abandoned lab. I'm coming with you to call off this bet!"

When they got there Knuckles saw his biggest rival. Shadow. He got out of the car, went to Shadow and said,"Hey Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"I was just dropping off my brother."Shadow said calmly.

"OH YEAH I WAS DOING THE SAME THING!"

"Hmmm. Let's make a this a double bet same rules apply."

"DEAL! Miles come out here." Knuckles said. Miles came out of the car knowing what had happened.

* * *

Jen:Yay I'm out of the hole!

Me: K guys. Jen don't have to worry about holes any more.

Jen:Yay!

Pat: Ok guys that is it for today. Till then you should check out my channel.

Jen: My channel?! You mean our channel!

Pat: Yeah. I'm sorry. But it's called PopularMMOs and there is a lot of crazy stuff.

Me:I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS GOOD BYE !


	6. Chapter 6

Ash: Is Link here?

Sonic: Who the heck are you? What's that thing on your shoulder? How the heck did you get into my house? And what do you want with Link?

Ash:I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika. (Hello)

Ash: Your door was open. And Link and I are going to battle. She said she was going to use something called Sonic.

Sonic:WHAT?!

Pikachu: pikachu. (Start the story)

* * *

Both Miles and Knuckles went into the abandoned lab. Knuckles knew this place the best. The memory of coming here when he was one was strained in. He thought the best place would be the green house.

Knuckles was leading Miles to the green house. When they were there Miles asked," How did you know where this is?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Um ok. I'll get more food. Can I barrow your backpack?"

"Sure."

Miles grabbed Knuckles' backpack and head off. While he was walking he saw a door. He went up to the door and opened it. In the room he saw was a chair, a old contral panel and something covered in a white blanket.

He uncovered it and he saw a blue hedgehog with peach arms and belly. Instead of being scared he opened the tube and stuffed the blue hedgehog in his backpack. He ran to Knuckles and they went home.

Sonic: WHAT KIND OF KID WOULD DO THAT?!

Ash: I would.

Sonic:*facepalms*

Pikachu: Pikachu pika pika. (She doesn't own any of this good bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Come on Vector. Pharipy isn't that bad.*gruns*

Vector: You don't know that!

Me: Yes I do! I have one!

Espio: Thanks again for helping us get Vector into pharipy.

Me: No problem.

Charmy: Start the story.

* * *

When they got home their mom was sleeping. Miles went into the basement. When he got in he opened his backpack and toke out the blue hedgehog. He placed it on a few boxes.

Miles was tired so he went to bed. He got out of the basement and went to his room.

[the next day]

When Miles woke up he went back into the basement. When he got there he saw the blue hedgehog digging in one of the boxes. "Ahhhhhhh!" Miles screamed.

The hedgehog herd the scream and looked where it came from. He saw Miles and screamed also. He jumped into the box he was digging in.

Miles grabbed a bat from one of the boxes and slowly walked up to the box the hedgehog is in. He looked into it and raised the bat. The hedgehog looked at Miles again and said," Alittel help please?"he asked a little uncomfortable.

Miles helped the hedgehog up with his free hand still ready to attack him in case. The blue hedgehog got out and brushed himself off. After that he said," Thanks kid. What's your name?"

"W-why should I t-tell you?" Miles said nervously with a frim grip on the bat.

"Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"*looks around* "Where are we anyway?"

"W-we're in my basement."

He looks around and saw some comic books. He walks to them and picks one up. "Are these your's?"he asked.

"Yes."

"Cool." *looks at the bat* "Do you play baseball?"

"No."

He got bored and decided to look in a different box. When he opened it he saw a pair of white gloves and red shoes that had a white stripes and a golden buckle on each one. The hedgehog turned around and asked," Can I whare these?"

"Um, shure."

He got excited put the on immediately. The gloves and socks were a little big on him so he just cuffed them. But the shoes fit perfectly. He decided to run around the room to get used to them but instead of running he practically blasted off into a stack of boxes.

When the dust cleared up Miles saw a blue hedgehog in a hawiin t-shirt, lay,and a sombrero. Then a bottle of sunscreen fell down. Some of the sunscreen landed on his nose and the camera in front of him and it took a picture of him.

Miles cracked up at the sight. The hedgehog didn't understand why he was laughing him. He saw the picture of him and he started to laugh at himself.

After Miles had his laugh he walked up to the blue hedgehog and said," I'm Miles. Sorry for not trusting you earlier."

"Hi Miles. I don't blame ya. I don't even have a name." the blue hedgehog laughed.

Miles was shocked by that remark. He knew everyone needs a name. "Hmmm. Hey why don't I give you a name?!"

"Really! That would be awesome!" the blue hedgehog said.

"K! Just give me time to think." Miles as he calmed the hedgehog down. "So any suggestions?"

"I think I heard the word anthro before, but I don't really like it."

"Hmmm. You seem to run really fast. Maby we should base the name around that."

"Yeah! I think Sonic or Flash sound cool!"

"We should name you Sonic. It seems fitting for you."

"K. Hi Miles. I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog!" Sonic said giving a thumbs up and smiling cause he liked his new name.

[minewhile at the abandoned lab]

"You definitely be a fine creation of mine." the misteryios voice then turned to an unconscious boy. "And you are the prefect victim to do Shadow." The man grined a started the machine knowing what will happen to the body.

* * *

Vector: I love pharipy.

Charmy and Espio: Who are you and what did you do with the real Vector?!

Me: Don't worry. It's just his pharipis is Vinella.

Espio: Oh. That makes sense.

Vector: She doesn't own any of this.

Charmy:GOOD BYE !


	8. Chapter 8

¤With Sonic¤

[Monday (the worst day of the week)]

Miles and Sonic were in the basement sleeping. All weekend they had been down there playing, digging through boxes,and Miles trying to explain to Sonic why he can't go upstairs. Mostly the last one.

Knuckles came to the door and yelled,"MILES YOU BETTER GET OUT OF THERE OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" That definitely woke them both up. It startled Sonic so much he fell off the couch.

Sonic was about to yell back KEEP IT DOWN I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE, but right when he opened his mouth Miles quickly covered Sonic's mouth.

"OKAY! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!"Miles yelled back.

"GOOD! BY THE WAY, MOM GOT CALLED IN EARLY FOR WORK SO WE'RE TAKING THE BUS!"

"THANKS FOR TELLING ME!"

Knuckles walked away and Miles started wiping his hands on his pants. "Why were you licking my hand?!" Miles said to Sonic.

"So I can breathe."Sonic said. "And who was that?"

"My big brother, Knuckles."

"Can I meet him?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because he'll tare you to sherreds, and don't you remember what we talked about?"

"*sigh* Yeah. I remember. So where are you going?"

"School and no you can't come."

"Fine. How long are you going to be gone?"

"Eight hours." Miles said now walking to the door.

"WHAT! ARE THEY TRYING TO TAKE YOU HOSTAGE!"

"Shh."

"Sorry just eight hours is like forever. What am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know? Think of something, bye Sonic." Miles said not waiting for a reply.

"Bye." Sonic said after Miles closed the door. Sonic went to the couch and tried thinking. After a bit Sonic said,"Ugh! Has it been eight hours yet?!"

He checked the clock that Miles got working yesterday and it only had been eight minutes. "Ugh, it's taking forever." He then saw an opened box with blue tape that said PROPERTY OF SONIC MICK! DO NOT TOUCH! on four sides.

"Why the heck does that have my name on it? Maybe I could take a peek at it." Sonic said to himself.

He walked up to it. When he saw what was inside he was in aw. He saw race car magazines, NASCAR magazines and strange black boxes. He picked up a magazine and started reading it. Soon he read every single one of them. He checked the clock again. There was four hours left. Then an idea came to him. He moved boxes around to make a race track.

'Prefect.' he thought when he was done. He then he put some tape on the floor for the start/finish line. He got into a running position. "Ready? GO!" he said before smashed into some boxes.

A box fell straight on him. He lifted off him and held his head from the dizziness. He had X-mas ornaments all over and a star on his left ear. 'This is going to be harder than I thought.'

After a few more failed attempts he got the hang of it. He figured out how to control his speed and how to stop without crashing into something. He also figured out that he enjoyed running. He felt free like nothing gonna stop. He lost track of time and ran the rest of the time.

* * *

€ with Miles €

[Monday( the worst day of the week)] [Miles prov]

After I left Sonic I kinda got worried. For the past two days that I known him I figured out that he can be childish and teenagerish at the same time. Meaning he might go upstairs and mom would freak out and call the police. Or the government.

But I didn't have much time to think about it. I put on new clothes, grabbed some school stuff, and ran out of the house. Knuckles and I just barely made it to the bus.

It was my first time on the bus. I imagined a vilecal filled with loud, rowdy kids. And I was right.

When I got on I already got a paper airplane to the eye. Knuckles immediately went to the back of the bus. I looked around, with only one good eye now, the only open spot was next to a girl with milk chocolate brown hair in twin ponytails and cream brown eyes. She was waring a pink shirt with a white rabbit, blue jeans with little blue birds on it, and red and yellow shoes.

I sat next to her and the bus started moving. "Hi." I said thinking that this might not be the last time I would see her. She didn't seem to hear me. She was just looking in her backpack. "Um hi?" I tried again.

That time she heard me. "Huh? Oh hi. Sorry if I ignored you." she said in a squeaky voice.

"It's alright. I'm Miles Mick. It's my first time on the bus."

"I'm Cream Nole. My mom is Mrs Nole, the princeable."

"Hm? If you're the princeable's daughter then should you already be at school?"

"No. My mom goes super early so I take the bus." she said looking in her backpack again.

I heard tweeting coming from there so I asked," Hey. What's in there?"

"Um *closes bag* nothing." she said a little hesentint. "*sigh* Promise not to tell anyone."

I ran my fingers a crossed my lips indicating that my lips are sealed. "K. * opens bag* look."

I looked inside and saw a baby blue bird with a banged around it's left wing. "Why is that in your backpack?"

"Because I found him last Friday in the curve with a broken wing. So I decided to take care of him till it heals. I named him Cheese."

The bus stopped at school. I tensed up as I got off knowing that Oke is waiting for me.

[A/N: School was rather uneventful because...it's school. So TIME SKIP!] [normal prov]

Miles was running home hoping not to see police or government officials in front of his house. He stopped in front of his house and sighed in relief. He walked up and opened the door. "MOM! ARE YOU HERE?!" No answer.

He smiled and ran to the basement. When he got to the door he felt a slight breeze. He ignored it and went in.

Miles got to the bottom of the staircase he saw a blue blur. "SONIC!" he yelled.

The blue blur stopped with a screeching halt. Miles had to bend down, close his eyes and cover his ears. He opened his eyes and saw Sonic. Miles uncovered his ears and said," Hi Sonic."

"Hey buddy! Did you see how fast I just went?!"

"No, all I saw was a blue blur."

"THAT WAS ME! Watch." Sonic got into a running position and said," READY? GO!"

He took off so fast it was hard to see where he is. After a few laps he stopped to see Miles' jaw on the floor. "That was AWESOME!"

"So what happened at school?"

"Nothing much. I just made a friend with this girl I met on the bus and~"

"Wait. You have a girlfriend now?" Sonic said before bresting out laughing.

Miles' face got red. "She's not my girlfriend."

Sonic was able to stop laughing and said," Yeah, riiight.*rolls eyes*"

"I'm telling the truth. Besides, we're to young to be a couple. "

"K, k. Forget I said anything."

"*breathes* K." Then they told each other how their day went.

* * *

with Shadow

[Monday(the worst day of the week)]

Shadow woke up. He looked around and saw he wasn't in the same place he used to be. The room he was now in was dark. Then remembered what happened.

[flashback]

Him and his brother were mining their own business when they were attacked by a pack of robots. Shadow tried to fight them off but a few of them got Oke. He tried going after the robots, but something behind him knocked him out.

[end of flashback]

He held his head remembering the pain. Then someone said,"Ah. I see your awake Shadow."

"Who's there? Where's my brother? H-how do you know my name?" Shadow said.

After he said that an egg shape, bladed, mustached man came out of the darkness. He was wearing, well we all know it's Dr Eggman and what he wears so I don't need to tell you. "I'm Dr Ivo Robotnik, but you can call me master Eggman."

Shadow got off the floor and said,"Why would I call you 'master?'"

"Why you're now my latest creation! Just take a look at yourself!" And with that Eggman snapped his fingers and a robot brought a mirror. (Me: I know. Totally anticlimactic.)

When Shadow looked at himself in the mirror he was stunned. He wasn't his regular human self any more. He was now a black hedgehog with red streaks and white chestfur. He also had ruby red eyes. "Wh-what happened to me?!" he said totally confused.

"My experiment worked, that's what happened." Dr Eggman said with an evil grin.

"CHANGE ME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Er...can't."

"WHAT!"

"You see while I was doing the experiment your body got er how to put this calmly... disintegrated. "

Shadow was ferocious now. He started glowing red. Dr Eggman saw this and said," Calm down Shadow unless you want to blow your brother to simtherings. "

Shadow calmed down immediately after he said that. "Your saying that Oke is down here?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Now put these on." Eggman gave Shadow a box.

Shadow looked inside the box. "What are these for?"

"The shoes will let you be able to run at the speed of sound. The rest is to help you contain your powers."

Shadow was about to ask what powers but the doctor was gone. He put them on thinking it's going to be a long week.

* * *

Me: Well that's it. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS ! See ya on the flipside.


	9. Chapter 9

[One month later] [at school *rolls eyes*]

"Hey Cream and Cheese!" Miles said walking up to them.

"Hey Miles! Have you heard the news?" Cream said waving.

"Um...no. What is it?"

"Well yesterday a police officer found Oke by the adboned lab. He's coming back today!"

Miles tensed up. He remembered the bet they made. Miles knew he lost so now he has to do whatever Oke wants. "HEY LOSER!" Miles heard a familiar voice behind him.

Miles turned around and saw Oke. "H-hi Oke."

"Don't you think I forgot about the bet." Oke said. Miles gulped. "And I'm calling it a draw. No one won. No one lost." he said before walking away.

[11:00 pm]

Miles was in the kitchen heating up a chillidog. Knuckles came in and said," What are you doing?"

"Um...nothing." Miles replied as he got the chillidog and started to head out.

"Oh you're doing something."

After that Miles started running to the basement and Knuckles chased him. They went in the basement before Knuckles grabbed him. "Where are you going?!"

"None of your business!"

"YES IT IS!"

Miles sighed in defeat. "Promise to not tell anyone."

"Promise."

《later;mostly from laziness》

Miles put out his arms and said,"Will you two stop fighting!" Sonic and Knuckles stopped fighting, crossed their arms, and turned their heads. "*sigh* So why we're you two fighting?"

"I have no idea. All I know that I woke up then He punched me!" Sonic said completely clueless.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"NO I DON'T!" Sonic yelled back.

Miles shushed them then whispered,"Knuckles, can you please tell us what Sonic did?"

Knuckles growled before saying,"Come on Miles, we have school tomorrow." Knuckles grabbed Miles's arm and dragged him upstairs.

£ the next day £

They missed the bus so now Knuckles and Miles are walking to school. In silence. Miles broke the ice by asking,"So why were you mad at Sonic last night?"

"None of your business." Knuckles quickly replied.

"Please tell me."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please!"

"FINE! WHEN I WAS LITTLE MY BIG BROTHER DIED BECAUSE OF HIM!" Knuckles yelled.

"What?!"

(Sorry it's short. I DON'T OWN SONIC OR SONIC CHARTERS!)


End file.
